It can conquer all
by DragonAvery
Summary: Third chapter up (AU) Jenrya tells Takato how he feels after Schuichon died. Will they find happyness with each other or are they forced to live with memories? (JenKato)
1. Losing someone close

_I don't own Digimon Tamers or any of its characters (too bad)_

_This is a shounen-ai fanfic (which means boy/boy love)_

_If you don't like this type of story then push the return button on the upper left corner to get out of here._

_If you do want to read this story. This is a JenKato **(Jenrya/ Takato)** fanfic so please enjoy and send me a review what you think of this story so far. (I accept flamers, but that will only hurt my already crumbling ego as it is.)_

**_DragonAvery_**

_Losing someone close_

"Jen, wait up."

I looked behind me and saw Takato running towards me.

"What's wrong, Takato?"

"You know perfectly well what's wrong!"

"Nani?"

"Why didn't you tell us that Shuichon is in the hospital?"

I stared at the ground "Look, you all have problems of your own so it doesn't concern you that"

"That Shuichon is in the hospital? I can't believe that you're actually telling me that it doesn't concern me when my best friend's sister is in the hospital!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"Just what?"

I looked up. "Never mind...I g-gotta go" I turned around and walked towards the main entrance.

"What's gotten into you Jen?" It hurt me deep when he said that but I pretended that I didn't hear him and kept walking.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home." I heard faint sobbing coming from the living room as I put my bag down. As I walked inside the living room I saw my mother and father sitting on the couch with tears in their eyes. I knew when I saw the look in their eyes. I ran outside before they had the chance to say something.

I don't remember how long I've been wandering around when I suddenly realised that I was standing close to Guilmon's old hideout. It has been empty since he, Terriermon and Lopmon went with Ruki on a trip. I sat down against the wall and fell asleep with tears in my eyes.

I found myself surrounded by darkness

"Hello" no answer

Suddenly I found myself in the hospital. Across the hall I could see Shuichon lying in her bed. I started to run towards her but I couldn't get any closer. I started to yell.

"Shuichon!" I knew that she was in a coma but it looked like she had heard me, because She shakily reached out her hand for me. I also reached out when her hand began to shake and fell limply beside her body.

"NOOOOOOO!" I tried to run harder but her room started to float away until it disappeared. The only thing still there was an endless beep that wouldn't go away.

"Jen, wake up." I woke with a start. I focused my eyes trying to see who called me. "You allright?"

"I'm fine Takato. Guess I fell asleep huh?"

"You sure? Cause your parents called and they were a little hysterical that you ran off just like that."

"I just needed some time to think, that's all."

Takato sat down beside me. "Jen, I heard from your parents what happened. Are you sure that you're allright?"

I don't know what happened but I started to cry. Takato put his arms around me and started to pat my head while I cried on his shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright."

"No it's not...it's my fault t-that she...is d-dead. Because I b-broke my promise my little sister is dead."

"Stop that" I looked up. "It's not your fault that Shuichon is dead. Nobody saw this coming, you hear? Nobody!"

It was already dark when I finally calmed down a little. Sensing that I was a little bit calmer Takato released me and looked outside. I had no idea how much time had passed since my emotional breakdown. I looked at Takato. He sat beside me patiently. I realised that he was a great support for me. I honestly don't know what would've happened if he wasn't there. I turned my head and looked outside at the dark night sky which was faintly illuminated by a few lonely stars. I wondered if Shuichon was somewhere out there, watching over me, following me everywhere I go.

"Takato?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for being here for me."

"Anytime Jen"

"I miss her"

"I know you do Jen. I miss her too."

I looked back at Takato and I felt the tears form in my eyes again. Noticing I started to cry he took me in his arms and hugged me. He was so close that I could smell him. I pushed back and looked him into his eyes. My head inched slowly forward until our lips met, hastily at first then more steadily the second time. I began to pull back when he responded and kissed me back fiercely.

Suddenly realising what I was doing, I pushed him back, muttered an apology, stood up and ran away as fast as I could at that moment.

"Jenrya, wait!"

I heard Takato yell but I kept running and running with tears in my eyes.

_Whew that was that._

_If you have any comment/advice or anything else then I would like to hear it._

**DragonAvery**


	2. Avoiding and a funeral

_I don't own Digimon Tamers or any of its characters. _

_Hey, Thanks for the reviews. I plan to do a lot more chapters on this story, although I don't know how long it will take. (busy, busy)_

_Anyways you know the drill. This is a JenKato fanfic. If you don't like this type of story then turn back now. To theothers enjoy this second chapter._

_**DragonAvery**_

_Avoiding and a funeral._

I managed to get home within a few minutes. With tears still streaming down my face I opened the front door.

"Jenrya?"

As I started to take of my shoes, I looked up at my mother who was standing in the hall. Noticing the tears on my face, my mother walked up to me and started to hug me.

We stood like that for what seemed like hours before she stopped and looked at me.

"Do you want to go to bed honey?" I just nodded at her before she released me. I walked up the stairs like some kind of zombie towards my room. Inside I just fell on my bed and kept crying softly. Absently I was stroking my lips where I had felt Takato's only moments before until I fell asleep.

The next day was like a haze to me. I got condolences and things like that but it just bounced right of me. I also didn't talk to Takato that day. We used to sit together during lunch and always spoke to each other as we were passing by to get to our next class. It was like he was avoiding me. If he did it on purpose or not he was doing a great job of keeping his distance.

Juri asked me a couple of times per day what was wrong between us. I always said the same thing; that, since my sister died, he was only giving me some room so that I could be alone. I honestly believed that she would buy it until just before the wedding.

"What is going on with you Jenrya?" Juri gave me a cold glare while she stood before me.

"I don't know what you're talking about Juri."

"Don't give me that crap. I will stay here as long as takes you to tell me the truth."

Realizing that I should better tell her the truth, I motioned her to follow me. After we found an empty corridor I sighed while she was standing in front of me again.

"Allright, I'll tell you the truth. When I found out that Shuichon died I went to Guilmon's old hideout. I fell asleep and Takato woke me up. I cried while he listened. Then I did something very stupid."

"What did you do?"

I murmured something while I looked towards the ground.

"I didn't hear you Jenrya." I looked up.

"I said that I kissed Takato." I started to sob a little while she was trying to think of something to say.

"Well, I...uhh...I didn't see that coming." I looked up at her and expected to see her look disgusted or anything like that; instead she was smiling a little.

"You're not grossed out?"

"No. I think that it's rather cute. Is this why you two have been avoiding each other?"

"I think it is. It's just that, I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

"Hey guys, what's up?" I looked to my left where I could see Takato walking up to us.

"Go, I'll distract him" I just nodded and I walked away while Juri stopped Takato from following me.

* * *

The next day was Shuichon's funeral. It was a grim day. As I put on my best outfit I noticed that the sun wasn't shining anymore and that it was raining lightly. It was a beautiful ceremony. I couldn't help myself to burst out in tears every few minutes. My parents spoke first then my brother and sister. I was unable to speak so my sister spoke for me as well. None of the people in the chapel could hold back the tears of pain and sorrow that we suffered. 

After the ceremony was finished I told my parents that I wanted to stay a little while longer. They agreed to wait in the car for me. As I sat down in a bench I looked at a picture of Shuichon. I fully realised that I would never hear her voice again or hear her laugh.

"It was a nice ceremony Jen" I looked up and saw Takato standing before me with his hands in his pockets and with a sad look on his face.

I tried to smile a little "arigatou Takato."

I showed him the picture. "Did you know that this photograph was only taken a few weeks before she died?"

He sat down beside me and took the picture in his hand. "Jen, she was happy because her family was with her. And I know that she wouldn't be happy while knowing that you are still hanging on to the past, even if it was only a few days ago."

"I know, but it's still hard for me you know? I didn't have the chance to say goodbye. I wasn't even there when she died."

"You're wrong."

"Nani?" I looked beside me

"You were with her when she died...right in here." And he pointed at my heart. "And that's all that matters."

I took the picture back. "You know what? I blamed myself for her death, because I couldn't reach her."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a dream about seeing her die. I tried to reach out to her...but I-I couldn't reach her. In my dream I was forced to watch her d-die."

"When did you have this dream?"

"Right before you woke me up in Guilmon's old hideout."

"Ohh." Takato looked stunned for a moment. Then I noticed a faint blush appear on his cheeks. I felt that I was also blushing, because I knew what he was thinking of.

"Look, I...uhh...I better get going. My parents are probably waiting for me." I stood up

"Yeah, I think you shouldn't let them wait" He was absently stroking his lips. Noticing what he did I felt myself redden even more than before and I quickly walked away.

* * *

"Honey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong, can we go home?"  
"Did that Matsuda boy, what's his name again, Takato talked to you?"  
"Why?"  
"Well he called yesterday and asked if he could speak to you. I checked but you were already asleep, so I told him to wait until after the funeral."  
"Yeah we talked."  
"About what?"  
"Nothing alright! Can we go home now?"  
"Alright we're going, but don't speak to me like that again young man!"  
"Sorry mom." 

I couldn't sleep at all that night. All I could do was staring at the ceiling and think about what had happened.

"How can I have feelings for my best friend?" I spoke to no one in particular, but I thought that maybe Shuichon could hear me and give me an answer.

"I'm not supposed to feel that way. And yet why does it seem so natural?" realising what I said I put my fingers on my mouth and gently stroked them. I could still feel his lips on mine even though it happened more than a week ago.

"Maybe it isn't wrong after all." I pondered for a few more minutes when I turned around and closed my eyes. Before sleep overtook me I decided that I would talk to Takato tomorrow.

_Well that was chapter 2. _

_Any comments/advice is appreciated._

_I hope I can upload chapter 3 as soon as possible._

_Ah well, we'll just have to wait I guess._


	3. Secrets revealed

_I don't own Digimon Tamers or any of its characters._

_This is a shounen-ai fanfic (which means boy/boy love)_

_You already know it. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy if you do want to read this third chapter._

'...' actions of characters

_**DragonAvery**_

_Chapter 3_

The next day I woke up feeling rather happy, probably because I had a pleasant dream last night. I remember that it was full of pleasant memories of Shuichon and me: Like when we went walking in the woods; when Terriermon was being used as a teddy-bear and even when she couldn't sleep at night and came to me for comfort. I remember I always made some hot coco to get rid of her nightmares. I also remembered one time when Takato and I spoke to each other a while ago about Shuichon.

Flashback

* * *

"Hey Jen. Can I ask you something?"

"About what?"

"Actually, it's about Shuichon."

"What is it?"

"Don't you ever think about what could happen to her?"

"Takato, I can't think of anything else lately. I don't know what I would do if she died."

"Then let's make a promise."

"What?" I looked up at Takato who looked up at me.

"If Shuichon dies or is in the hospital you come to me okay? Doesn't matter what time, even 3'0 clock in the morning."

"Takato, I really don't..."

"Promise me!" He looked me straight in my eyes.

"Alright. I promise."

End Flashback

* * *

During lunch I asked Takato if I could talk to him after school. Although he looked at me funny he said that he would wait. When school was over I waited for Takato. I saw him walking out of the main entrance and I motioned him to follow me. We walked towards a more secluded spot where we had less chance of being overheard. As soon as I got there I sat down. Takato was a little uncertain about my behaviour but also sat down across from me. We both remained silent for a few minutes.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to thank you for what you said yesterday."

"Is that all? No problem Jen. You know that I would do anything for my friends."

"No, that's not all"

"It's not?"

"I...I also wanted to...apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For breaking my promise to you."

"Ohh you mean that promise about coming to me whenever Shuichon is in trouble."

"Yes, I mean that promise."

"No, it's allright."

"You're wrong. I broke my promise to you. Don't you see it? I broke two promises in only two days! And it's my fault! I broke my promise to Shuichon about keeping her safe and I broke my promise to you to come over when Shuichon was in trouble!"

I was beginning to get a little hysterical by now. I would have gone farther if Takato didn't...

'SLAP!'

I looked shocked at Takato. He still sat there with one hand stretched out. I rubbed

my glowing cheek and I noticed that Takato started to shudder. I was shocked. Usually Takato doesn't hit someone so why he did that now, I had absolutely no idea.

"Takato, why did you hit me?"

"Because I'm tired of your attitude. My fault this, my fault that. I just couldn't handle you saying that any longer." I noticed that a few tears were rolling from his cheeks onto the ground beneath his feet. "You know what? It hurts me seeing you act like that. I mean, you're always downgrading yourself and you always blame yourself for everything that happened. Even when you couldn't have done anything to stop it you still saw it as your doing."

I looked down to the ground. I knew that he was telling the truth, but it still hurt me deep when he said it. I also couldn't stand it to see him cry like that so I crawled up to him and embraced him as good as I could at that moment. He softly cried on my shoulders while I started to stroke his back gently.

"Shh, it's alright." I noticed that I was almost crying too. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Me, hugging and comforting, Takato while he cried on my shoulders. He stopped crying after a while but I didn't let go of him.

"Jen?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why were you avoiding me the last couple of days?"

"I don't know. I thought that you were avoiding me."

"Do you think that it has something to do with what happened at Guilmon's old hideout?"

I felt myself blush. Then it hit me: I was still stroking his back, even though he had already stopped crying moments ago. I stopped hugging him and looked straight into his ruby eyes. Normally they would sparkle with determination and kindness, but now they were dull and there was no sparkle to be seen in them.

"Takato, I'm sorry I ran away that day. It was just...I thought that it didn't feel right at that moment."

He looked at me strangely. "Why not?"

"I don't know, but I've been thinking since then; About my sister's death, my sexuality and about you. What I mean to say is...Takato I...uhh...I love you Takato." I looked down and I half expected another punch, even after what he just said. Instead I felt his fingers push my chin up. I noticed that his eyes had regained some of that determination

"Jen, Ai shiteru."

He pushed me to the ground after he said that and started to kiss me. I kissed him back while he put his hand under my shirt. Suddenly we heard someone clear their throat right next to us. Startled we looked up and saw Miss Asaji looking down at us with crossed arms, while she impatiently tapped with her fingers.


End file.
